1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a connector system with a bayonet type locking arrangement, i.e., comprising a socket having at least one locking pin and a plug comprising a plug body and a locking ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art connector systems of the above type are regarded as locked when the locking pin reaches an abutment. As a result, and strictly speaking, there is no specific system locking function.
The present invention concerns a connector system of the above type with positive snap-fastener locking during which there is a tactile sensation of locking force and where unlocking entails overcoming a retaining force.